


Vergessen

by SPNfan121



Category: Verbotene Liebe
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNfan121/pseuds/SPNfan121
Summary: Christian kann seine Vergangenheit nicht vergessen. Kann ihm vielleicht Olli dabei helfen?





	Vergessen

**Author's Note:**

> Hier bin ich wieder mit einer neuen Chrolli Geschichte. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch.

Christian saß auf seinem Bett, vor ihm stand ein kleiner, brauner Karton, wo Briefe und Bilder drin waren. Erinnerungen an mehr oder auch weniger schöne Zeiten. Immer wieder stellte er sich die Frage, wie es nur so weit kommen konnte. Wie wäre sein Leben wohl verlaufen, wenn sein Vater nicht Spielsüchtig gewesen wäre und er für ihn in den Knast gegangen wäre. Wo er die zwei schlimmsten Jahre seines Lebens verbracht hatte. 

Christian griff in den Karton rein und holte ein Foto heraus, betrachtete dieses. Es zeigte ihn, seinen Vater und seinen Bruder. Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, so machte ihn die Tatsache, dass er nicht dabei gewesen war, als sein Vater gestorben war immer noch fertig. 

Ein leises Seufzen verließ seine Lippen, als er versuchte gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen anzukämpfen. Er wollte nicht weinen, immerhin war er ein Mann, aber er vermisste seinen Vater so sehr, dass es in seinem Herzen weh tat. 

Christian wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als plötzlich die Tür geöffnet wurde. Er sah auf und blickte Olli an, der im Türrahmen stand und irgendwie nervös wirkte. 

„Was willst du?“, fragte Christian leicht genervt. Er wollte nicht, dass Olli bei ihm war. Er wollte einfach nur allein sein. Außerdem wollte er nicht, dass Olli ihn so sah. 

„Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du vielleicht Lust hättest mit mir eine DVD zu gucken?“, brachte Olli sein Anliegen hervor und betrat Christians Zimmer, ging ein paar Schritte auf seinen Mitbewohner zu. 

„Ich will einfach nur allein sein“, meinte Christian nach einer Weile und senkte den Blick. Immer noch hielt er das Foto in seiner Hand. 

„Was ist denn los, Christian? Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?“, fragte Olli, der spürte, das seinen Mitbewohner etwas zu bedrücken schien. 

„Nein, kannst du nicht. Außerdem wüsste ich nicht, was dich meine Probleme angehen würden. Also verschwinde endlich!“, schrie Christian wütend Olli entgegen. 

Mit einem verletzten Ausdruck in seinen Augen drehte sich Olli um und verließ Christians Zimmer. 

Sofort verfluchte sich Christian dafür, dass er Olli so angeschrien hatte. Wieso konnte er nicht normal mit Olli reden und seine Hilfe annehmen? Er wusste, dass er Olli verletzte hatte, wie er es schon viel zu oft getan hatte, das hatte er deutlich sehen können. Er wusste, dass er sich entschuldigen musste. Etwas was er vorher nie getan hatte, weil er sich einfach nicht getraut hatte. 

An dem Abend am Lagerfeuer, da hatte er so offen mit Olli über seine Vergangenheit geredet, wie er es mit niemand zuvor getan hatte, außer vielleicht mit Coco. Irgendwie hatte er Olli in diesem Moment vertraut. Wieso sollte er das nicht wieder tun können? Olli würde ihn doch bestimmt nicht auslachen, weil er seine Gefühle zum Ausdruck brachte, oder? 

Christian legte das Foto zurück in den Karton und erhob sich, verließ sein Zimmer und sah, wie Olli auf dem Sofa saß. Er ging näher zum Sofa und setzte sich darauf, blickte seinen Mitbewohner von der Seite an. 

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich gerade so angeschrien habe“, meinte Christian nach einer Weile und senkte den Blick, während er seine Finger ineinander verschränkte. 

„Ich versteh dich einfach nicht, Christian. Ich hab dir doch nur meine Hilfe anbieten wollen, weil ich gesehen habe, dass es dir schlecht geht und du tickst gleich wieder aus.“ 

„Ich weiß doch auch nicht, warum ich das ständig tue. Es fällt mir einfach schwer Menschen zu vertrauen, vielleicht liegt das an der Tatsache, weil ich im Gefängnis war.“ 

Christian wandte seinen Blick Olli zu und sah wie dieser ihn verständnisvoll ansah. Eine Weile sahen sie sich in die Augen, bis Olli den ersten Schritt machte und ein wenig näher an Christian heranrutschte. 

„Das muss eine schlimme Zeit für dich gewesen sein“, meinte Olli. 

„Die schlimmsten zwei Jahre meines Lebens. Als mein Vater gestorben war, hätte ich einfach nur schreien können. Ich hab Freigang bekommen und wurde in Handschellen zur Beerdigung gebracht. Zwei Polizisten standen neben mir. Du kannst dir das wahrscheinlich nicht vorstellen, aber ich habe mich in diesem Moment so gedemütigt gefühlt. Fast alle Verwandten, die ich kannte, waren dort gewesen und ich stand da, wie ein Schwerverbrecher.“

„Du hast recht. Ich kann mir das nicht vorstellen, aber ich kann dir zuhören und für dich da sein, wenn du mich brauchst.“ Olli wusste selbst nicht, warum er das gesagt hatte und Christian schien auch überrascht zu sein. 

Christian wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Er fand es nett von Olli, dass dieser für ihn da war. Auch, wenn er es Olli nicht immer leicht machte. 

„Danke“, meinte Christian und zog aus einem Instinkt heraus, Olli in eine Umarmung. Er schloss seine Augen, während er die Nähe zu Olli genoss. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum er das tat, aber er wollte auch nicht darüber nachdenken. 

Olli war von der Umarmung ein wenig überrascht, denn damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Aber nur zu gerne erwiderte er Christians Umarmung und schloss seine Augen. 

Nach einer Weile lösten sie sich voneinander und sahen sich in die Augen. Es entstand eine peinliche Stille. 

„Also willst du vielleicht jetzt eine DVD mit mir gucken?“, fragte Olli, um die Stille zu durchbrechen. 

„Klar, warum denn nicht“, meinte Christian und rutschte etwas von Olli weg, da ihm die Nähe etwas unangenehm war. 

Erneut wurde Christian bewusst, wie froh er war einen so verständnisvollen Mitbewohner, wie Olli zu haben. Auch, wenn er das wahrscheinlich nie laut aussprechen würde.


End file.
